khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Merfolk
About the race, breath the water like it's air. History Origin - One of the first This race was one of the first, the dragons found them in the waters of the sea and named them hense Shuuli. Pre. Katalyst Having the osean to themselfs gave them a lot larger livingplace to spread themsleves, so even with their ability to walk the lands their land based town posts was easely numbered. Their afair with the other races was mostly trade based as they could manage well on their own in most cases their main inport was things of metal that was hard to forge well in the waters and things they found exotic and interesting. Of course there where thoues that lived well their whole lifes above the waters, utelising their shape changing skills to often the higest bider. Even before the gods left, most of the Merfolk began to prefer their first name given, Suuli, and used it amongst themself even if the other rases refered to them as Merfolk. After Katalyst When the Katalyst happend, most of the Merfolk lost their ability to change chape at all, and thoes that could ofthen became resticted to a very few, this grounded most of them to stay in the ocean without the possibility to leave at a first. With the industrial revolution there was technological advansments that both let humans to go to the underwater citys of the Merfolk and even specialiced armors that let them walk the land, though most of this was both high risk and lots of "unessesary" work which was the reason it was hardly used. Biology Their Apparence Their shape close to that of humans but their skin smoth as silk with patches of scales and fins to help them swim. a strong characteristic is their hair that is in collors ofthen black but with an oliy shimer when seen in dayligh. Their eyes somewhat larger as well as most other races to compromise for the lack of light under water, they also posses a the ability to iluminate their fin parts when needed. Most ofthen their traditional cloting wile under water is made of celp and sea grass but more modern cloting was remade in syntetic water resistant materials. The Gift - To walk the lands When the gods remade them they where given the ability to transform from one form to another. This let them change to almost any shape the same mass and sise as themselfs but for them, most improtantly they could walk the land. Using their shape shift ability they hid their gales and changed their lungs and so they could breath the air without any danger. Just like the other folk they to could also harnest magic with their gift though with their home located as it was their main aspects of power was that of water. Culture Their arcitecture during the first age kept to mainly what the nature provided, using the reefs and caves for homes as they did not desire the same shelter as the land walkers needed. But with time they still began to learn forming the landscape, hardening the clay and cuting stone to make their homes and citys. Economy Not having much contact with the world of the landwalkers the merfolk have their own ekonomy, seperat from the other folk, when in need to trade they only trade gods and never coin. The merfolks own coin is different for each kingdome under the sea just as on land, though mostly use the same kind of metals as the folk. Religion During the begining most merfolk held to the old gods. While this changed somewhat early on, many began with what others called simple shamanism, though a larger movement moved back to the roots of their belives while they where still called Shuuli. A faith they called the Fooun. Government Most merfolk tribes governed as the humans with a monarc or tribe leader in some form, chosen by blood or force of arms up to as late as the lightning age where the Hamani being the first tribe and city to have instead a people chosen goverment. Military The Merfolk military force is highly firce and dangerous due to their mobile and flexible ability to change their shape. While this fighting power is higly redused on land as many do not have any training to such. Notable Merfolk *Born *Welztir Trivia *Acording to many folk, due to the rarity of seeing a merfolk it was belived they where even legend acording to some, others belived they had large fins on half their bodey, making them look much as a seal. *Even due to their vast uncontested teritory, the Merfolk only ocupie about 27% of the ocean floor, much due to the many uninhabitable parts of the ocean such as deep ocean and vulcanic areas. Category:Race Category:Merfolk